Two Types of Pain
by warnesy-01
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella moves on to a new town, where she meets Jason. Bella's alone and scared, what's Jason doing to her? What happens when the Cullens move to town? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place during New Moon after Edward leaves.**

**Important:**** This story has abuse and suggestive rape. I know this can be a sensitive subject for some people, so please don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful Twilight universe.

**Bella's POV:**

Jason had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. Though we had been 'together' for weeks now, I still cringed internally every time he touched me.

I remember crystal clear the first night I had met him. My friend Anna had dragged me off to a club, hoping to cheer me up. I had been new in town and she had become my new friend.

I had met Jason at the club, and he had insisted on driving me home. I'd offered him to come inside my house, just for courtesy's sake. That's when he forced himself on me. When I'd tried to pull away, he'd just hit me. The next day I tried to escape, but he just hurt me more.

From then on I just went along with it, pretending to be his girlfriend. If I ever did anything to displease him he would just hit me again when we were in private. So I went along with it.

People weren't suspicious; they just saw me as some sort of freak who fell down a lot, that's how Jason explained the bruises.

As I walked into the cafeteria of my new school, I didn't notice anything unusual; I continued to stare at the floor like normal. It wasn't until I sat down at our usual table, full of Jason's friends, that I heard the talk.

"Who are they?"

"Wow, who're the new kids?"

"They're so beautiful."

For some reason this sounded familiar to me, so I looked up and followed all of their gazes. They were aimed towards a table in the far right corner, where five inhuman figures sat; all pale white and images of perfection. I dropped my eyes quickly to the table.

The gaping hole in my chest I had been controlling so well for the last couple of months tore right open as I saw the love of my life and his family on the other side of the room. The pain Jason caused me was nothing compared to this, this was a totally different kind of pain. As if one type of pain wasn't enough.

All of their faces had been filled with complete shock, except for Edward who had also seemed pained for some unknown reason. It also seemed that his gaze had flickered to Jason's arm around my waist.

No, I was being silly. Edward didn't love me, why would he care if I looked to be with someone else? Wasn't this what he wanted? I continued to stare at the table for the rest of lunch, not eating anything as usual.

"I saw you watching those new kids today, and things seemed pretty intense between you and that Edward when you left class", Jason said when we arrived at his house after school. I winced as Edward's name sent daggers through my heart.

To my horror, I had walked into my English class to find Edward there. Of course, with my luck, there were no other empty seats other than next to me, so he was forced to sit there. It was like my first day in Forks, reversed. We had sat in absolute silence; my eyes had never left my work. I was so hurt and upset, and being the coward I was I couldn't even look at him.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Jason continued. I shook my head and held my chest tightly; he was forcing me to admit things I didn't even like to think about.

"Your lying to me aren't you? You should be glad that I put up with you, you're pathetic and no one but me would want you. You're lucky to have me," Jason said angrily. He always said confusing things like this; he forces me to be with him, but then says he 'puts up with me'. The sad thing was; part of me believed his words. It was just like when I was with Edward, I never felt worthy, and I ended up getting hurt.

"There's nothing between me and Edward anymore", I whispered.

"Anymore?" he made it sound like a question, raising his eyebrows. Oh crap, I would pay for that.

"You mean to tell me, you've been with this Edward before, and now you're going behind my back to be with him?" Jason asked incredulously.

I shook my heard fiercely, but I was unable to speak. I knew it was too late now.

"Stop lying to me!" Jason yelled, before punching me in the face, and it started again…

**This is one of my earlier written stories, so apologies if it's short and basic. I'm editing it along the way to ****hopefully make it better, but for now, please don't yell at me. Just so you know; I am ****totally**** against any sort of violence or abuse, I think it's disgusting. I've never been through this sort of thing before, so I hope I'm getting the feelings and emotions right.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I was so busy. But I'm passed that now so I promise to update more often :) Thanks to all who R&R, I love you :D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, and unfortunately, I own Jason :( I got many death wishes for him, I must say, I agree.

I walked into my English class, sporting a large purple bruise on my right cheek. I walked over to my seat unnoticed, that was pretty much my life now; being invisible. The only time anyone ever talked about me was to make fun of Jason for being with such a weirdo.

I sat down at my desk quietly, Edward already in his seat. He looked over at me and his eyes widened slightly as he took in my appearance. I spent the next hour staring at my desk, as I felt two topaz eyes boring into me.

"Bella…" Edward said hesitantly. I jumped slightly when he said my name. My eyes flickered to him, but I quickly averted them.

"What happened to your face?" Edward asked quietly. He lifted his hand, as though to stroke my face and my natural reflex was to flinch away. He looked hurt, and I knew he thought I was scared of him. I wanted to explain that it wasn't him, it was Jason, but I couldn't. Jason would surely find out, and go absolutely nuts. At that moment the bell rang. I wanted to stay, but I knew Jason would get suspicious if I stayed too long, so I quickly stood up and rushed out, giving Edward more reason to think I was avoiding him.

When I reached the parking lot I waited for Jason to meet me. When he arrived we were about to get into the car when I heard a velvet voice call, "Bella!"

We both turned to see the Cullens walking over to us. Jason's jaw clenched. I was happy to see Edward didn't totally hate me, but that happiness died when I realised it didn't change anything.

"Hello, I don't believe we've properly met, I'm Jason," he said when the Cullens reached us. He was always cheery like this, as though everything was perfect. I guess for him, it was.

"Hello, I'm Edward, and these are my brothers and sisters; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett," Edward said, gesturing to each member of my former family.

"It's good to meet you, we should get together sometime, I'm sure you have a lot of stories about my Bella," Jason said. Edward and I both winced when he said _my_ Bella. What was up with Edward?

"Sure, why don't you come to our house this evening?" Alice offered. It was so nice to hear her wind-chime voice again.

"Alright, we'll be there, right Bella?" Jason said. I nodded my head staring at the ground. I didn't want to do something wrong in case he got angry again.

"Okay, see you tonight," Alice said happily, and they all walked off.

**Short, I'm sorry, but this chapter's important to show how scared Bella is of Jason, and how much power and control he has over her life. What do you think? I'd love to know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got some reviews telling me of 'mistakes' in my story. I write all my stories in a journal, then read them 100 times before putting them up here (I read my owns stories for enjoyment… how sad) so I don't leave loop holes. Everything shall be explained in this chapter. If you finish the story and you still find mistakes, then I give you free reign to yell at me****. Excuse my ramble :)**

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight, sadly I own Jason :( Wish I didn't, but it's true.

**Edward's POV:**

I heard three sharp raps on the door and Carlisle went to answer it, a welcoming smile planted on his face.

"Bella, Jason, Welcome! I'm Carlisle," he said courteously.

"Thankyou, Carlisle," Jason said.

"Come in and meet the rest of my family," Carlisle said as he began to introduce us all to Jason, and he smiled in response. Bella didn't say anything and her smile was barely more than a grimace. Like at lunch, I blocked out his thoughts. I did not want to see the way he saw Bella in his mind, I was in enough pain as it was.

It wasn't until then, when I properly looked at Bella that I noticed how unwell she looked. She was thinner, her skin was even paler than usual, and she had bags under her eyes as though she hadn't had a decent night sleep in months.

I felt two types of pain; one for the fact that she was no longer _my_ Bella, how I wished to hold her like he did. The second was more anger to this boy. How could he let Bella treat herself so badly? I would have taken better care of her.

"How are you?" Carlisle asked them. It pained me to know that I saw Bella and Jason as _them_.

"We're well thank you," Jason answered. Bella shifted uncomfortably at this and the glance Jason sent her was almost a warning.

They joined us on the couches. I saw Jasper looking curiously at Bella, so I looked into his mind to see what she was feeling. She was sad and pained, but most of all scared. This hurt me even more. Had I really hurt Bella so much she was scared of us?

The rest of my family continued to make small talk with Jason and Bella. I noticed that Bella never actually answered questions, Jason always answered, sometimes adding a 'right Bella?' on the end. In response she would just nod her head, never lifting her eyes from the floor.

"What happened to your face, Bella?" Emmett asked, with no attempt at subtlety. I was a little glad he asked though; I had never gotten an answer from her earlier. For the thousandth time since I'd met her, I futilely tried to read her mind, only ending in me getting very frustrated.

"She tripped and fell down some stairs," Jason said with a light chuckle. I was filled with a sudden intense rage and had to fight back a snarl. How could he sit there and laugh at her getting hurt?

_Cool it, Edward_

Jasper warned me through his thoughts. I nodded my head minutely.

"Excuse me, would you have a bathroom I could use?" Jason asked.

"Just through there," Esme pointed to the hall leading from the right side of the room. As Jason stood he stroked a finger along Bella's cheek and she shuddered.

This wasn't a good shudder of pleasure; this looked as though she was horrified by the contact. I shared a confused look with my family. Once he was out of the room, Bella looked up. When she met our curious gazes, tears filled her eyes. My dead heart twisted, I hated seeing her hurt. All I wanted to do was to run over and hold her and make her feel better, though I had no idea what was wrong.

Just then Jason walked back into the room.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. He did not seem shocked of worried about her tears, only outraged, as though the tears were a great embarrassment.

"We're with company, you should be more dignified!" he nearly shouted at her. I was so angry I couldn't move. How dare he stand there and punish her for being upset!

"We'll have to talk about this later," at this Bella's eyes widened in obvious fear and Alice hissed at him. Everyone looked at her in shock. I tuned into her thoughts to see what had caused her reaction and saw the vision she had just had. It was of Jason standing over Bella yelling at her, while she sat on the floor crying. Then he stood her up and hit her.

With that I lost it. I began to growl and launched myself towards him. It sent him ten meters back. Then in the same instant I was standing next to him again and I punched him in the face. It took all I had not to smash his skull in, but I did knock him out. I was about to attack again when I felt Emmett restrain my arms behind my back.

"Edward, Alice, what's going on?!" Carlisle asked. I was still too angry to form a coherent sentence, so Alice answered.

"I had a vision of what Jason meant by 'talking to Bella'," Bella flinched with understanding.

"I still don't understand, what do you mean?" Carlisle pursued.

"Let's just say, Bella didn't get her injuries from falling down stairs," she grimaced as she said this. It took two seconds for Alice's words to sink in, and then every one of their faces was filled with rage and disgust.

Bella looked around at all of the faces staring at her. Her hands shook and tears leaked from her eyes, as a sob broke from her chest.

I was with her in an instant, putting my arm around her warm shoulders, pulling her into my side. She just continued to sob into my chest.

How could I have done this to her? I had let my angel get into such danger, when my leaving was supposed to protect her. I knew one thing was for certain, I could not lever her now. Even if she had been safe, I would not have had the restraint to stay away from her again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I muttered into her hair, over and over again.

After a long while she began to calm down, though she didn't move from my chest or open her eyes.

"What do we do with him," Emmett asked disgustedly. Bella shook slightly in my arms and I sent the others a warning glance.

"You're exhausted, let's get you to bed", I suggested. She was hugged by each member of my family in a comforting gesture, and then I ran her up to my room.

I laid her down on the bed and was turning to leave when she whispered, "Don't leave me. Please." There was so much pain and fear in her voice that I couldn't leave her, even if I'd wanted to.

I laid down next to her and put my arm around her waist, just as I used to. She closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes. I was glad she could finally get some sleep.

**Okay, a fairly long chapter for you all :) ****Just to explain the earlier a/n; see how Edward doesn't want to read Jason's mind, and how Alice can't see Jason hit Bella until he decides to? Yeah, no loop holes :) Trust, people, trust :) I've been so busy lately, if it weren't for ramenlover1289 attacking me every day I get to school and I haven't updated, I probably would have waited to update. If you like Naruto and anime, you should go check him out to show your appreciation :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who reviewed, I love hearing from you! I tried to get this chapter up as soon as possible :) Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is not mine, its Stephenie Meyer's.

**Bella's POV:**

I was sitting on the floor in the corner of my room, Jason walking towards me.

"Edward!" I screamed, but no one came.

"Edward!" I screamed again.

Jason sauntered forward, and then sent a fist towards my face.

My eyes flew open.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay, it was just a dream," Edward tried to soothe me, but his voice was filled with worry. His cool hands were caressing my face. I sat up quickly.

"Oh," was all I could say, and then tears began to leak down my cheeks again. He pulled me onto his lap and I lay my face in his chest, breathing in his calming scent.

The tears stopped soon after and I was able to sit up straighter.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You have nothing to apologise for Bella, this is all my fault", he said.

"How?" I asked him.

"If I had never left you in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"No," was all I could say. It all made sense now. Why Edward had been acting so strange, why he comforted me this way; he felt guilty for what had happened. I didn't even blame him, but that was his nature, to shoulder the blame for everything that went wrong.

My heart fell even further and I pushed myself away from him. But no matter what he felt about me, they had all just saved me from Jason. I leaned in and took his hand.

"Thank you," I said fervently.

He seemed taken aback at first, but then he leaned forward slightly and said, "Of course, I will do anything for you." This confused me, why would he care about me?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella, I love you, I will never let anything happen to you ever again." I just sat there in shock, absolutely frozen. He seemed to notice my distress.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice.

I couldn't answer at first, but after a long while I said, "You said you didn't love me." I said it barely louder than a breath.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I lied to you; everything I said to you that day was a lie. A total and utter lie. I'm so very sorry for that," he said desperately.

"Why? Why did you leave?" I asked, my voice breaking on the last word.

"I thought you would be safer without me in your life, I thought you would be happy," he said sadly. I shook my head, how could he possibly think I could ever be happy without him?

"Please, I know I hurt you, and I'm so, so sor-" I cut him off by placing a finger over his lips.

"You don't need to apologise, you've done nothing wrong," he gave me a skeptical look.

"You were just doing what you thought was best. I can't blame you for that," I said as I pulled myself closer to him. He took my face between his cool hands and brought his lips down to mine. We kissed passionately for an immeasurable amount of time. This kiss was like no other we'd ever shared before. It was filled with the sweetness of reunion, but had an urgent edge, as though we were trying to make up for all the lost time between us.

When we broke apart, we just sat there in each other's arms, memorizing each other's faces. His golden eyes were filled with glory, as though he was the winner of some amazing prize.

After hours of just sitting there enjoying the moment; Esme came in with some food for me. I hugged her and whispered a thank you in her ear. I knew she understood it was for more than just the food.

During the rest of the day each of the Cullens made an appearance, Edward never leaving my side.

I had actually jumped up and ran when I saw Alice's slight figure come through the doorway. Of course, I tripped halfway there and she had to catch me in her stone arms.

"I missed you," I muttered in her ear.

"I missed you too," she said and she looked as though she would have cried if she could.

They had all surprised me with their visits.

When Jasper had come, he had given me a comforting hug and sat next to me and Edward on the bed. Usually he kept his distance from me, only coming close when necessary, but here he sat as though I was just another part of his family. I had realised with a jolt of happiness that I _was_ part of the family again. He gave me an inquiring look at this and I just shook my head and smiled.

Eventually, Jasper left and next through was Emmett. At first he had been unusually serious and solemn as he asked if I was okay. He soon returned to his normal joking self and began making jibes about how I always seemed to attract danger. Even though I knew it was true, I still scowled and blushed furiously. He laughed.

"That's my little sis."

I was glad Emmett saw me this way, because I had always seen him as the big brother I never had, and always wanted.

The biggest surprise of all was Rosalie's visit. She was not harsh or unkind to me, but actually compassionate and understanding. She explained how she had gone through a similar ordeal to me, except not been so lucky, when Carlisle had found her and changed her. It was helpful to know I was not alone and made me realise I was actually lucky that I had not gotten worse, and had come out happy in the end.

It wasn't until after Rosalie had left and I was thinking about all of this, when a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Where is he?" I asked. Edward knew who I meant straight away and his face went hard.

"We took care of him; you don't need to worry anymore." I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he meant, so I dropped it.

**Sorry to all those people who wanted to know what happened to Jason, I really couldn't think of anything that the Cullens would actually do to him. I can't see Carlisle torturing anyone. But if you can, hey, let your imaginations go wild ;D There will be one more chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to all those who read and reviewed, it means a lot to me :)**

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related.

**Bella's POV:**

Life continued on and I got better quickly. The bruises had nearly faded now and I was happy with my Edward and the Cullens.

I went back to school, finally able to enjoy it with the people I love. We were sitting in the lunch room, the others pretending to eat, when Edward's face suddenly went hard.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"People are starting to get suspicious," he stated, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, sounding anxious. He hated having Alice in the slightest bit of danger.

"When Jason didn't come back to school, and Bella came back with me, people are putting two and two together. They think that I 'dealt with' Jason to get to Bella," Edward explained, rolling his eyes. I flinched at Jason's name and Edward put his arm around my waist, giving me an apologetic look.

"That means we'll have to move again!" Rosalie complained.

"Why? They're only rumors", I said. I wasn't much more enthusiastic about moving than Rosalie, I hated starting at new schools.

"Rumors can lead to more, and we can't take the risk," Jasper explained. I sighed, though I didn't like moving, I would do anything to keep my family safe.

"We could move back to Forks though, if you wanted to?" Edward offered, trying to make me happy. I liked that idea, I had missed Forks, it had come to be a home to me, and I hadn't seen Charlie since I left. I grinned as I considered going back.

"To Forks it is then," Alice decided.

A few weeks later, I was back outside of Charlie's house. It looked exactly the same, my old truck still parked out the front. I had decided to surprise Charlie with my return.

I walked up to the door and knocked. After a short pause, the door opened to show a very surprised Charlie.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Hey, dad. I'm moving back to Forks!" I said excitedly. Charlie grinned.

"That's great Bells. Did you want to stay here, I love having you around and I've missed you…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"I'd love to dad," I said, giving him a hug.

"Well, now, it's no trouble," he said gruffly, embarrassed by my enthusiasm. I walked into the kitchen and we both sat down.

"So, why are you moving back?" Charlie asked curiously. I hesitated, I knew it wouldn't please him I was back with Edward, but I decided I owed him the truth.

"Don't get upset, but I'm sort of back together with Edward. He and the Cullens wanted to move back to Forks, and I followed them," I explained.

Charlie's face went from pink, to red, to purple and I began to worry about his health.

Finally his face returned to normal colour, shade by shade.

"Well I guess I should have seen that coming. I don't like it Bella, he hurt you, but I trust you," he said.

"Thanks dad," I said, relieved.

I went up to my room to unpack, only to find a certain someone waiting for me. We grinned at each other as I came in.

"He's very happy to have you back," Edward said.

"I know. I'm happy to be back," I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad. What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I should really unpack," I sighed unenthusiastically.

"Already done," he said with my favourite crooked smile. I rolled my eyes but smiled, sometimes having a vampire for a boyfriend had its perks.

"Well in that case…" I said, dragging him over to my bed and laying him down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. That's how we would stay forever; together.

**I'm not very happy with that chapter, it's short and unrealistic. Please keep in mind that I wrote this story ages ago, when my writing skills were rough, so apologies for its shortness. But that is the end of this story. I have some stories that I think are really good that I can't wait to put up****, and I'm also adding another chapter to my story 'Misunderstanding' soon, in Renee's POV, so watch out for those :)**


End file.
